Mobile devices such as cell phones and tablets are valued sources of information for entertainment as well as multi-communication and business tools. The devices are usually kept in a pocket or purse and manually handled for quick phone calls or short term use such as reading email or checking a calendar.
Usage of these devices for extended periods such as listening to music, conference calling or watching videos usually require placing the device on a flat surface or the use of an electronic device holder. The myriad of designs of electronic device holders and hangers encompassed by the crowded prior art were devised and utilized to mostly lie on a flat stable surface such as a table or a stand, exposing them to hazards such as youngsters, pets and accidents, or to be used in vehicles as stationary attachments, or to have limited functionality due to device size limitations, holding or hanging methods.
This invention addresses the need for a portable, easily adjustable, secure grip hanger that can accommodate varying device sizes from cell phones to tablets in a manner that allows the user to hang their device on a variety of objects, structures and surfaces at different vertical and horizontal gradients, indoors or outdoors, and for a multitude of situations and tasks. This need may be amplified in a kitchen setting where a cook may be following a recipe on their cell phone or tablet and needing all their kitchen counter space while prepping a meal. This invention allows a cook to view their device from a comfortable left, right or center angle and with a vertical pivot appropriate to their height and will allow them to move the hanger to different areas of a kitchen if they need to, by simply picking it up from one cabinet handle and placing it on another.
A user working on their vehicle and viewing a how-to video on their mobile device can also utilize this invention by hanging their toted device from the vehicle hood with ease and viewing it comfortably without endangering their device by placing it on the vehicle or engine. A trip to the beach, camping, biking, boating or viewing GPS in a vehicle are some other areas of use for this invention as well as night time use of the flash light function in a mobile device where the hands free versatility of this invention allows superior aim and focus.